Waiting for the Rain to Fall
by Noella-Ange
Summary: Bobby, he's...he's back." By the crack in his voice I know exactly who Sam's talking about. I never should have left him alone. Post-Season 3. Bobby's POV. Set after my other story "Little Pieces Falling Shatter".


**Waiting For the Rain to Fall**

Disclaimer: The boys are Kripke's but the story's mine.

A/N: This is from Bobby's POV. It takes place after my previous stories _Little Pieces Falling Shatter _and _Scarring Darker Still_.

* * *

"Bobby, he's…he's back."

I know immediately by the crack in his voice exactly who Sam's talking about. I grip the cell phone tighter in my hand as my eyes well up. The worst possible scenario runs through my mind and I know I never should have left him. Damn, this is Dean all over again. The Winchesters are going to be the death of me yet.

"Oh, hell Sam, what did you do? How could…" now it's my voice that breaks, unable to go on.

"What? No, Bobby, _god_ no, it wasn't me. You know I wouldn't do anything…I mean not without…No, it wasn't me."

My mind is now going through all the possible things this "Dean" could be. Sam's alone and vulnerable. If I leave now, I may be able to get to him in 14-15 hours. Hell, the distance between us makes me more than uncomfortable.

"Sam, are you sure-" I begin, as I gather my belongings that are scattered around the motel room and shove them into my duffel bag.

"Without a doubt in my mind, it's my brother," he answers without hesitation. "And, um…he doesn't remember Bobby, nothing after that last week, our search for a way out of his deal."

I pause my packing, "Nothing?…Are you telling me he doesn't know he _died_?"

I hear Sam's breath catch in his throat before he heavily replies, "No, he doesn't…I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him." His voice hardens a bit, "And you're not going to tell him either, at least not until we figure this out."

"Sam, you know I'll do anything I can to help you boys. How is he?" I lower myself to sit on the bed.

"I…I'm not sure. Physically, he just looks exhausted. Emotionally…well, you know Dean. He's not into sharing and caring. I know he's frustrated, to say the least, by his memory loss and he's having nightmares, but he won't tell me a damn thing."

I release the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "Sounds like Dean. Look, Sam, I already dealt with the poltergeist last night so I have nothing tying me here to Utah. And seeing as I'm already half packed, it won't take me long to get on the road. I just need the name of your motel."

"Actually, Bobby, I was thinking we could meet up at your place," Sam replies quickly. "It would be the best place for us to start our research."

"Yeah, sure, good idea. I can be home by mid-morning. What about you?" I resume packing my things.

"Tomorrow night at the latest." He pauses, "Thanks, Bobby. I really appreciate this."

"You're more than welcome, Sam."

_Some time while later…_

Night has fallen. There's not a sound in the car other the than the hum of the engine and the tires on the asphalt. I try to focus on driving and not let my mind wander. However, I'm not having much luck with that. _Dean's back. _I know Sam is convinced it's him, but how is that possible?

We haven't given up on the search for some way to bring him back or at the very least save his soul. Hell, I've read more in the past year about demons and deals than I have in my lifetime. But there has been nothing. Not a word from the books, not a whisper from my contacts. Nothing.

And out of the clear blue, he shows up at Sam's door? I've been in this business too long to look the other way about this. Something must have happened, _someone_ must have done something.

I believe Sam when he said it wasn't him. Thankfully, he hasn't followed in the footsteps of his father and brother. But who else would bring Dean back?

Of course that's assuming it is Dean. Normally, I would trust Sam's judgment without a second thought. But, with this…at least I'll have a few hours before the boys arrive to get the house ready. If it's not Dean, we'll know soon enough.

_The Next Night…_

The low throaty rumble of the Impala's engine alerts me to the boys' arrival. I wait nervously just on the inside of the front door_. God, please let it really be Dean. _Sam wouldn't be able to handle losing him again if it's not. Neither could I for that matter.

The sound of heavy boots climbing the porch steps just barely drowns out the noise of my pounding heart. Then, there's a knock. Well, this is it, in a few minutes I'll know. I'm surprised to see my hand shaking as I reach up to turn the knob.

Then, there are my boys. I'm so overwhelmed at the sight of them together again, I can't find the words to greet them.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam is the first to enter, giving me a quick hug before continuing into the house.

Dean steps inside - right over the line of salt I had spread in front of the doorway no more than an hour ago. "It's good to see you Bobby." Smiling that smile of his, he claps me on the shoulder. "So, you ready for some research? I can't wait to figure out where the hell I've been for the past few months and who or what messed with my head."

"Damn Dean, you are a sight for sore eyes. I never thought…" My eyes begin to well up as I quickly look anywhere but at him. I furiously blink the tears away. "Just close the door and have a seat while I grab us some beers."

Sam and Dean head for the couch while I hurry off to the kitchen. After readying the beers, I call out, "Dean, would you mind bringing the drinks into the living room while I fix us some supper?"

Dean enters the kitchen. I allow myself a short sigh of relief. The newly repaired devil's trap in the living room didn't seem to faze him a bit. I watch carefully as he sips one of the beers he picks up, again no reaction.

I notice Sam watching us quietly from the other room. He knows what I'm doing. Actually told me earlier when he called, that he was relieved I had set this up, even if it's only to confirm what he already knows. I can't even begin to say how good it feels to alleviate my fears with these few simple tricks.

Just before he returns to the living room, Dean turns with a twinkle in his eye and a grin as wide as his face, "So, Bobby, what's next?"

"Huh?" Did I miss something? What's he talking about?

"Well, so far there's been salt, a devil's trap, and now the holy water. Oh, I know! Christo." As he says this, he makes sure I can see his eyes. No oily black. I actually laugh with relief.

"Damn, you were always sharp. I should have known I couldn't test you without you noticing."

Just then Sam walks into the room. "Dean, say cheese!" Sam has his cell in his hand and snaps Deans picture. "Last test - Bobby insisted we check for eye flare. And…no flare."

He shows the picture to Dean and me. So, it's him. _It's really him_. I can't help the goofy grin the spreads across my face. I know it won't be easy figuring out what exactly happened to Dean or how he was able to come back. But right now, I have both my boys alive and relatively well, and that's all I need.


End file.
